Helms, My N., University of Utah Abstract The transport of ions and molecules across epithelial cells play critically important roles in several aspects of human health and disease. Abnormal transcellular transport of salt and water across the epithelial lining of the kidney and gastrointestinal tract is the major underlying cause of several chronic disorders such as metabolic disease, nutritional disorders, and hypertension. The mission of the National Institute of Diabetes and Digestive and Kidney Diseases, is in part, aimed at better understanding the pathogenesis of human disorders at the molecular level to combat human diseases. By bringing together investigators with varied expertise in epithelial transport and cell signaling regulation of ion channels/transporters, the Telluride Epithelial Physiology and Cell Biology Workshop recognizes the importance of advancing scientific understanding of transepithelial transport with focus on disease processes. This workshop has been held annually since 2004 in Telluride, Colorado with logistical meeting support provided by the Telluride Science Research Center. Participants meet to present (unpublished) cutting edge research findings and to discuss new and innovative direction of future research directions. The success of the meeting can be gleaned from previous and ongoing collaborative efforts between meeting participants, several of whom are NIH supported investigators and leaders in the field of cell biology and electrophysiology. New attendees and junior investigators recognize the workshop as an invaluable learning and networking experience. The goal of this proposal is to increase participation by junior investigators in the Telluride Workshop through implementing a proposed Research Recognition Travel Award. Priority for the travel awards will be given to women, racial/ethnic minorities, persons with disabilities, investigators with primary child care responsibilities, and underrepresented groups in medical research. Through formal and casual interactions experienced during the workshop, we will foster mentoring and collaborative relationships that would be difficult to establish outside the week long meeting. The scientific focus of the meeting is on epithelial cell transport dysfunction and its impact on human health and disease.